lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic Eyes of the Phantom
Mystic Eyes of the Phantom (also known as Mystic Eyes of the Phantom Menace, Mystic Eyes of the Phantom King, MEotP or MEP) are the Mystic Eyes possessed by Lucifer. They're said to be one of the most powerful abilities known to all that live. It is unknown as to whether other people possess the eyes but it is very unlikely. Conditions In order to gain the Mystic Eyes of the Phantom certain conditions must be met. *'Emotional Trauma'- One of these conditions is emotional trauma, however some types of trauma may not activate the Mystic Eyes. Lucifer activated the eyes when his beloved lover Maria was executed in front of him due to his own lie. Lucifer was also forced to watch her be sexually assaulted beforehand and even that did not trigger the Mystic Eyes. It was only when he knelt out Maria's grave did he trigger the emotional trauma clause of the Mystic Eyes of the Phantom. *'Monster'- Monster is the term used by PSI users in which a person has completely mastered Burst, Rise, Trance and Nova, you can only be fully recognized as a monster through an ancient ceremony in which the claimed "monster" must drink a sacred liquid. If one does not have mastery over the four PSI elements the liquid will heavily reject their body stripping them of immortality and causing their heart to stop permanently. *'Time Alteration'- The user of the Mystic Eyes of the Phantom must be able to have the ability and knowledge of altering and manipulating time. *'Death Experience'- All users of the Phantom Eyes have died previously which is why the it was given the name Phantom. Lucifer died when Hades first went Berserk and sliced off his head and arms, however, due to his immortality, his body put itself back together and he awoke. Abilities Movement Reading- The eyes allow the user to see a future "Phantom" of their opponent, this phantom acts out the moves his opponents will do thus allowing the user to see what his opponents are about to do before they even do it. Mind Jack- Glaring into their opponents eyes, the MEP allows the user to hi-jack their mind which allows them to project illusions or information into their heads. This can also be used to divert attack at Mind Jack allows the user to change their opponents attack course. Soul Reap- Soul Reap allows the user to steal information and memories from dead life forms just by grasping the corpse's skull. This ability uses Trance in order to enter the skull and travel through their memories. This ability can also be used to steal the corpse's abilities and instincts. Memory Protection- Memory projection allows the user to project their memories or the memories of someone else through Trance PSI. Phantom Presence- This allows the user to become a phantom and travel through time whilst leaving their physical form behind. This requires the user to separate their consciousness into 2. Category:St. Lucifer Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Techniques